Fire in the Sea
by KissUnderWater
Summary: When Finnick convinces Katniss that they should... spend some time together before the Games, they both develop feelings for each other. But what happens to Peeta, Gale and Annie now that they're in love? I was inspired by FinnickIsCool's FanFiction called Not a Drive By. This is my first M rated FanFiction, but I hope you like it! Finnick/Katniss. (Rated M for sexual content)
1. Chapter 1

**a/n Hi guys! :) This is my first Hunger Games Fanfiction, so it's not very good. The beginning is quite similar to FinnickIsCool's 'Not a Drive By', but I guarantee to you that things will be quite different once you read further into the story. This style of writing is definitely very foreign to me so it's not as well developed as some of the other M rated HG FF's out there. I hope you like it anyway though ^^ **

* * *

I go to my chariot after realizing I don't know anyone here and stroke the horse's neck, hoping no one will notice me.

My strategy fails when I'm aware of someone behind me.

I turn around to have my eyes lie on Finnick Odair, tribute of District three; a sex symbol in the Capitol. He smiles lazily when I meet his sea-green eyes. "Hello, Katniss." He says, it's as though we've met before, as if we already know each other.

I continue to pat the horse, though I don't look away. "Hello, Finnick." I reply as casually to him as I can muster. It doesn't work. My instincts are telling me to push him away for being so close, but I restrain.

"Would you like a sugar cube?" He holds out his hand, revealing a high pile. "They're supposed to be for the horse, but who cares? They have years to eat sugar, whereas you and I… well, if we see something sweet, we better grab it quick."

I bite my lip and shake my head. "No thanks. Though I'd love to borrow your outfit sometime," I smirk, glancing at the net that is knotted at Finnick's groin.

"You're absolutely terrifying me in that getup. What happened to the pretty little-girl dresses?" He asks, his eyes raking over me from head to toe.

"I outgrew them." I say.

He takes the collar of my outfit and runs it between his fingers. "It's too bad about this Quell thing. You could have made out like a bandit in the Capitol. Jewels, money, anything you wanted."

"I don't need jewels, and I have enough money as it is. What do you spend all yours on, anyway, Finnick?" I ask.

"Oh, I haven't dealt with anything as common as money for years." He looks at me from my collar.

"Then how do they pay you for the pleasure of your company?" I ask, tilting my head to the side.

"With secrets." He whispers as he draws closer. I feel his breath on my lips. "What about you, Girl on Fire? Do you have any secrets worth my time?"

"Doesn't everybody have secrets?" I ask him, smiling lightly. "They aren't worth your time though, not compared to what you probably get here." I shrug.

He doesn't change the subject like I'd hoped. "Really?" Finnick raises an eyebrow. "I'm sure any of your secrets would be worth my time, Katniss." He says; his voice suddenly very low. "I know my time won't be wasted on you."

He's so close I would be pushing him away, even if I'd seem rude. But right now, I'm not in that particular mood.

There's something inside of me that is screaming for Finnick's touch. I don't know why, but I want to know why I know him as the sex symbol; why he's so well-known and popular in the Capitol. It's been all about surviving; the only thing on your mind is whether you're going to get through the day. So why does my hormones choose now of all times, to want a man like him so badly?

"Are you sure about that?" I whisper.

Finnick's mouth twists upwards into a grin. "I'll show you, if you'd like."

I feel my heart pounding in my chest. I might not get another chance to ask him. Do I really want to do this? What if I do something I regret? No, I'm going to die anyway. Peeta will win the Hunger Games this time. I should just take all of my chances, it doesn't matter what I do anymore.

"Tonight then," I breathe, feeling my heart leap in my throat. "At eleven,"

Finnick steps closer so that he's looking down at me, confusion flooding his gaze for a moment. "Are you sure you know what you're asking for?"

I know he's referring to me being so… innocent and pure when it comes to this. Like when I couldn't even take Peeta's pants off to try and heal him. Finnick doesn't think I know what he means.

This makes me irritated. I'm not as innocent as they think. I lean over and whisper in his ear. "I know what it is you do, Finnick. Come to my room tonight, at eleven." My teeth gently tug at his earlobe, and when I pull back, he's mildly surprised.

I smirk as I turn to leave, heading towards Peeta who had just arrived.

"What did Finnick want?" Peeta asks, glancing at Finnick, who was still watching me as I left.

"He was asking if I wanted a sugar cube." I say casually.

"Oh okay." He looks around. "Do you want to try and socialize?"

I sigh, but nod reluctantly. "Alright."

For the rest of the night, my thoughts were occupied on Finnick, much to my guilt. I feel something tugging at me, telling me that I should have declined his offer. I shake it away. It doesn't matter what I do anymore. I'm going to die anyway.

* * *

**a/n If your reading this, you probably read all of the first chapter without leaving! :) Thank you, I really appreciate it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long to update... I've been extremely busy lately but I should be updating more often from now on. Not promising anything though. =P**

* * *

I pace the room anxiously, awaiting Finnick's arrival. I feel like I should be wearing something more flattering, but I didn't want to step out of my comfort zone. Then again, I'm about to fornicate with Finnick Odair. I don't think choosing my clothing should be my top priority... It's all going to end up on the floor anyway.

As I glance at my reflection in the mirror, I realize how different I look from a few days ago. Or, going back even further, a year ago. From the second my name was reaped, my whole life had changed. And not for the best, unfortunately. When I won the 74th Hunger Games, I thought it was over. I thought I was going to go home with a lot of money and food, and that I could see my family again. Then Haymitch told me about President Snow's resentment toward Peeta and I; how he despised us for shoving the rules of his stupid game up his arse by pulling our little stunt with the nightlock. Only then did I realise how it wasn't ever going to end. The Capitol would have owned me if it weren't for the 75th Hunger Games. For some reason, I'm glad I'm here. I'd rather die than let them control me.

A small rap on the door startles me out of my thoughts and I try to recompose myself before answering. Do I really want to do this? Of course I do. This will be the first and last chance I'll ever get to do it.

I yank open the door and look up to see Finnick glancing up and down the hallway. He's wearing black jeans and a plain white top; I can see the outline of his muscles through the thin material. I drag my gaze away from his chest, but instead of meeting his eyes, I find him examining me in return. After a moment, he turns his attention to my eyes before stepping into the room and locking the door behind him.

"How-" My voice is croaky and I clear my throat, flushing slightly. "How did you find my room?"

Finnick shrugs. "It has the same layout as it does on my floor." He walks over to the bed and lies down, propping himself on his elbow so he can look at me.

I stiffly sit down next to him, wondering how he can be so relaxed about all of this. With the nonchalant posture and calm expression, it looks like there isn't a problem in the world, whereas I have worries running through my mind.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks, sensing my uneasiness.

I nod, a little quicker to answer than I'd expected. "Yes, of course." Suddenly, I feel his hands grab my shoulders and pull me down so that I'm lying on the bed. My heart pounds faster at the unexpected contact, and I'm rolled over so that I'm lying on my stomach.

Then I feel a weight on my butt, squeaking as I realise he's straddling me. "What are you doing?" I ask as his fingers press into my back.

"Giving you a massage," He says. Then his hands are grabbing the hem of my shirt and lifting it above my head. I clumsily slide the top off my shoulders and throw it off the bed.

A moan escapes my lips as his palms press into my back and I close my eyes, letting all my senses focus on the feel of his hands on my bare skin.

My breath hitches in my throat as his fingers hook the waistband of my pants and I freeze, exhaling carefully as he slides my jeans slowly down my legs. I roll over to kick them off when they get caught on my ankles.

When he turns back to me, I immediately feel exposed and resist the urge to cover myself. Finnick leans over and plants a moist kiss on my cracked lips before slipping his shirt off. I stare at his toned muscles, and it unfortunately doesn't go unnoticed because he smirks at me.

He places his hands on either side of my body, as he rests his lips on my neck. I gasp as he sucks hard, licking and biting and kissing me, gradually getting lower until he reaches my chest, where my grey bra blocks his path. I arch my back, my breasts pressing into his torso as he unclips the second-last piece of material I wear.

I lift my arms above my head and he slides the bra off, taking a long look at my chest before leaning over and putting his mouth over my nipple. I moan, bucking my hips into his erection as heat pools between my legs.

He looks up, a smirk on his face as he hushes me. "As much as I want to hear you, I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to be up here, which means you need to be quiet."

I widen my eyes and nod, glancing quickly at the door before he flicks his tongue over my nipple, causing it to harden immediately. I bite my lip, to keep myself from moaning out loud.

Finnick licks the valley between my breasts before leaning back to see my reaction. I wriggle slightly, raising my eyebrows as I whimper. He catches my groan with his mouth as his fingers press against my clit through the fabric of my underwear. Then he removes himself from me and I open my eyes disappointedly to see him taking his jeans off.

Then his mouth is on mine, his tongue sliding between my lips. His hand slips into my underwear and I feel heat between my legs as his long finger runs along my slit, spreading my wetness and lubricating my clit.

He presses his thumb against it and moves it in small circles and I moan into his mouth, squirming under him. I squeak as a finger plunges inside of me, moving in and out in an excruciatingly slow speed. I buck my hips, gasping as I throw my head back, removing myself from our heated kiss.

"Please," I breathe, bucking against his fingers as his lips claim mine once again, our tongues battling for dominance. I buck my hips in time with his fingers until he pulls them out and puts them in my mouth, giving me a taste of myself.

Suddenly, pain shoots through me, and I realize he's taken off his boxers. _When did he…? _I scream as he pulls out and then pushes in, stopping and letting me get used to his length. After a moment, he starts again, and soon, pain turns into pleasure.

He moans, temporarily taking my attention from the sound of the headboard banging against the wall with each thrust.

"Oh- oh- oh my- _oh my god!_" I whimper as he starts to quicken his pace and I buck against him.

He begins to groan as he thrusts deeper into me, our noises mixing together loudly as we forget to keep quiet. Then I feel warmth burst inside of me as I curl my toes and clutch the sheets beneath me, throwing my head back into my pillow.

Finnick slows down to a stop, kissing me gently on the lips before pulling out of me. I suddenly feel very empty.


End file.
